You
by Luthi585
Summary: I've always been right behind you, now I'll always be right beside you... I never thought there'd be... you [EdxWin]


Hi again! Yeay! Another fanfic, I truly loved this one, for the first time in my life, I wrote a happy fic, so I hope you like it but… before you read it, read this, is important, if you don't you won't understand what I'm talking about xD

"**-" This means that is Ed who is… speaking… or thinking… or saying things xD**

"**º" And this is Winry**

DON'T FORGET THAT! Lol

Now, I hope you like it… by the way, I don't own FMA xD, just the fic!

* * *

**You – Evanescence**

_The words have been drained from this pencil  
Sweet words that I want to give you _

- There are so many things I want to tell you, so many things that had been in my mind… for so long. I've kept them all inside, all bottled up, but now… now that I'm here by your side, and I have you right next to me… I can't keep quiet anymore.

I don't care anymore, because everyday that passes my love for you is stronger, my feelings for you are deeper, and every time I see your face… it's just more beautiful than yesterday.

Now I don't really care if tomorrow is not safe, I don't care if tomorrow I may not see you, because today I can be with you, and I can fall into your eyes and forget all about the world that surrounds me… today I can be happy, even if tomorrow it's not so bright.

_And I can't sleep  
I need to tell you  
Goodnight _

º I remember that day, when you told me what you felt, the happiest day of my life. I remember how your eyes shined when you told me; I remember that deep look you gave me. Hope, love, frustration, panic… all in one look. And I remember your reaction, when I told you that I felt the same way, I remember how you stared at me with shock, and then, slowly, you smiled. And the greatest thing next… that kiss.

And now, that I don't have to worry anymore, now that you're here, and you'll stay with me. Now that I can't feel more happiness and love in my heart… I can't sleep; I can't shut my eyes and dream of you. I need to see you once more; I need to be with you… I need you.

_When we're together, I feel perfect  
When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart  
All you say is sacred to me_

º I remember those days that I spent in agony, those days that where so slow… I remember how I suffered knowing you may be in pain, or you may be panicked… I suffered so much while you where gone and as I remember those days when we played together and we laughed together, I'll remember those days I cried for you… I'll remember every pray I said for you.

But now… we're together, days go by like the wind, months pass, seasons change, and I'm still with you, and I can't be happier! There are so many things to discover yet, there are so many things I wanna do with you! There's so many words I want to tell you, there's so many memories to build together… because I love you, and I'll follow you anywhere, and I know you'd do the same thing, because I know you better than anyone in this world, and you can't hide it from me… you love me, just like I love you.

_Your eyes are so blue  
I can't look away _

- I've always been fascinated by those eyes of yours, since I met you I couldn't help but stare into them, I couldn't help but love them from the very first moment, and now, I can't help but to get lost in them… and now that there's love in them… and that love is directed towards me… I can't break apart from that sight; I can't help but love you everyday more and more… I can't live without you… and I remember those days… lonely days that I wished not to have had… all those days, all those times, where spent thinking of your eyes, trying to thing of the exact color of them… and now that I have them in front of me… there's nothing that I wish that I don't have…

_As we lay in the stillness  
You whisper to me  
Winry, marry me   
Promise you'll stay with me_

º I don't think I've ever felt happier… waking up to find you in my arms is one of the most beautiful things that had ever happened to me… waking up to feel your warmth in my chest… waking up to see your golden orbs, penetrating into my blue ones… waking up to hear your voice, and hear the words that made me fly into the sky, made my heart leap… waking up to finding out that this love will never end.

- And I want to be with you my entire life, that's for sure, there would be no one in our way, it will only be you and me, together, 'til death do us part…until our bodies will be tired of this life, until our hearts stop beating… until you take your last breath…I'll be here, I'll be here to guide you, I'll be here to help you… always.

_Oh you don't have to ask me  
You know you're all that I live for  
You know I'd die just to hold you _

º All my life I've wanted this, this safety… I always heard people talking, telling each other that when you love someone, and he loves you back, it feels like heaven… and when you are in his arms, you feel like nothing can harm you, almost like your immortal… I never thought this could be true… I never thought this would happen to me… but now that I know how it feels, I don't think I can let it go… ever.

_Stay with you  
Somehow I'll show you  
That you are my night sky _

-I'm gonna stay here… I'm gonna make you happy… I'm gonna give you everything… I'll erase the tears that I made you spill… I'm not gonna leave you again, there's nothing in this world now that will take me away from you… now, we'll be together, we'll make our history together…

_I've always been right behind you  
Now I'll always be right beside you _

º I've always been here, even if you're not… I've always been here, waiting, hoping that someday you'll come and stay with me… and now… I won't wait anymore, because you're here, and this is not a dream, this is not an illusion, this is reality… and this is going to stay a reality… I just know it.

_So many nights I cried myself to sleep  
Now that you love me, I love myself  
I never thought I would say this_

º You don't even know what you make me feel, you don't even have an idea of how much love I feel for you… or maybe you do… maybe you feel the same way… maybe… yes, you do… I simply know it… I can see it in your eyes.

-I love you more than my life; I'll give everything to be with you… there's nothing impossible for me if you're by my side… and I've never felt so important… I've never loved myself… but now… you love me… and now I can love myself…

º You're you, you're unique, and that's why I love you so much.

-I never thought that one day, I'll be able to close my eyes and be happy, and that I will be hopeful that the next day will be better, and wish that the next day would come so I can be with you… I never thought this would happen…

º I never thought someone will make me so happy… I never…

_I never thought there'd be  
**You**_

The End_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

I truly loved this fic, it's just so… awww xD, sorry I got in love with it, but anyway, please review, I want to know what you think… so… REVIEW!

**.·º ŁŭŧħĩзИ º·.**


End file.
